1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular seat device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular seat that includes a front link leg linked to a seat cushion and a support so as to be capable of pivot movements, a rear link leg linked to a seatback and the support so as to be capable of pivot movements, and an intermediate link leg linked to the seatback and the support so as to be capable of pivot movements, wherein a rear portion of the seat cushion attached to the seatback so as to be capable of pivot movements, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-335697.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-335697, the seat has a structure that is changeable to a form in which the seatback is superimposed on the seat cushion, and a form in which the seat cushion is flipped up to reduce the longitudinal width of the seat in order to produce a space for approach to a space behind the seat. However, when the seat is to be changed to the form in which the longitudinal width of the seat is reduced, it is necessary to perform an operation of once raising the seat upward relative to the vehicle. Therefore, it is considered that a burden on a person in changing the seat form will increase.